DXGeneration
by destr
Summary: Shawn Michaels sufre un grave accidente, y Triple H siente que es culpa sulla.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, esto es una historia yaoi, y es posible que alla lemmon mas adelante. Si no os gusta, no lo leais, asi de sencillo.

Bien Andreika, aqui tienes el reto que me propusiste.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraselmania, combate por parejas en una jaula. DX- Generation contra Los Hermanos de la Destruccion.

Triple H peleaba en el suelo con Kane, mientras Shawn Michaels intentaba escapar por arriva y que Undertaker no le golpeara. Todo iba segun el guion hasta que Michaels se puso de pie para saltar, como lo habian ensallado. Se suponia que El Enterrador lo alcanzaba y le devolvia al ring pero por algun motivo, perdio el equilibrio y callo de cabeza.

Su compañero de equipo se quedo petrificado unos segundos al escuchar el ruido de los huesos al romperse. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Michaels en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza y el pecho, en una postura extraña. Los tres luchadores se quedaron inmoviles observando al "rompe-corazones"(1). Ni tansiquiera oian los gritos del publico. El primero en reaccionar fue Undertaker, que bajo desde su posicion de un salto. Aveces Paul(2) se preguntaba si es que era muy buen actor o realmente era asi. El Enterrador coloco boca arriva al inconsciente Michaels y lanzo una furiosa mirada a los supuestos medicos, que se habian quedado tan inmoviles como ellos. Gracias a esa mirada asesina, reaccionaron y acudieron a atender al herido. Triple H observo angustiado como se llevaban a su compañero de equipo. Tenia la sensacion de que aquello era culpa sulla.

Shawn Michaels estaba en la uvi, aun no habia despertado. Triple H iba a visitarle cada vez que podia, pero en esta ocasion no entro. Vio por el cristal transparente a la mujer e hijos de Shawn y dio media vuelta. No tenia derecho a inmiscuirse en el dolor de una familia, y mas cuando se sentia responsable de lo ocurrido. Espero en la cafeteria a que se fueran, y despues entro. Reprimio las lagrimas como pudo. Ver a su compañero conectado a esas maquinas que le hacian parecer tan fragil y vulnerable, le afecto mas de lo que creia. Una discreta lagrima rodo por su megilla.

Justo entonces, Michaels tuvo una parada cardiaca.

Las enfermeras hecharon como pudieron a Triple H, que comenzo a llorar inconscientemente.

A los dos dias, Triple H volvia a estar junto a Michaels, con la cabeza gacha, y no se dio cuenta de que este abria los ojos lentamente y le miraba. Le observo unos instantes, perturvado. Siempre se habia llevado bien con el, pero lo que ahora sentia al verle tan decaido...

-Eh, Paul... - le llamo en un ronco susurro.

Triple H levanto la vista y su mirada se ilumino al verle despierto.

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Como si me hubiese arrollado un tren - afirmo

-Voy a llamar a los medicos. - le dijo Triple H

-Espera... - pidio. - Ven un momento. - dijo haciendole un sitio en la cama para que sentara.

Triple H fruncio el ceño, pero accedio a la peticion de su amigo y se sento a su lado. Estuvieron un rato ablando de cualquier cosa hasta que Michaels trato de incorporarse un poco y Triple H le detuvo poniendole una mano en el pecho, que el "rompe-corazones" trato de apartar, con el resultado de que sus caras quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra. Se acercaron poco a poco, inconscientemente. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se estaban besando. Y no les desagradaba a ninguno de los dos. Solo se separaron cuando oyeron un grito de indignacion.

-¡¡Paul!! ¡¿Como as podido?!

Era Sthephanie McMahon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Es el "mote" de Shawn Michaels en españa. - Esque tenemos unos comentaristas muy bromistas-

(2)Es el verdadero nombre de Triple H

Ala, otro dia mas.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es yaoi, y puede que haya lemmon mas adelante.

Ala andreika, ya que as actualizado, lo hago yo tambien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se estaban besando. Y no les desagradaba a ninguno de los dos. Solo se separaron cuando oyeron un grito de indignacion.

-¡¡Paul!! ¡¿Como as podido?!

Era Sthephanie McMahon.

Triple H se separo con rapidez de Shawn Michaels y trato de explicarse, aunque ni el sabia por que lo habia hecho. Michaels tampoco lo tenia claro, y en cuanto a Sthephanie McMahon, solo sabia que su esposo le habia engañado con un _**hombre**_. Si hubiese sido con una mujer, lo hubiese entendido, ¡pero un hombre! Tenia un ataque de histeria y se habia puesto a gritar, y cuando Paul trato de acercarse le lanzo lo primero que pillo, que resulto ser su bolso, despues un jarron, y mas tarde una mesa. Gracias a dios, las/los enfermeras/os llegaron en ese instante y la echaron... junto a su marido.

Esa noche Triple H durmio en casa de un amigo. Y Shawn Michaels directamente no durmio, pensando en ese beso. ¿Habia sido un beso porque Paul sentia lastima, o lo habia hecho por que lo sentia? De toda una noche de reflexion solo saco en claro que el sentia una atraccion fisica por Triple H, e incluso, puede que amor, pero no lo tenia claro.

Sthephanie McMahon le pidio el divorcio al dia siguiente, por lo demas, fue un dia normal para Triple H... hasta que se encontro con su futuro ex-suegro. Se quedo de piedra cuando le dijo que le no renovaria su contrato, le quedaba medio año de trabajo.

-¿Por que? - atino a preguntar.

-Por que engañaste a mi hija, maricon - le dijo furioso.

-Eso es discriminacion. - se defendio Triple H

-Te equivocas, simplemente no te renobare el contrato. - respondio McMahon con una cruel sonrisa.

Maldita sea... tenia razon. Si McMahon esperaba a que su contrato perdiera la validez el no podria hacer nada. Los meses siguientes fueron un autentico suplicio, juicios por el diborcio y las situaciones humillantes en su trabajo fueron la norma. Comprendia la tactica de McMahon. Si le humillaba lo suficiente, no solo minaria su moral, si no que haria que el publico le dejase de querer poco a poco. Los seis meses pasaron... y Paul Michael Levesque quedo sin empleo, sin familia y sin coche. Por algun milagro, consiguio quedarse con la casa. Despidio a todo el servicio para curarse en salud, sabia que le iba a costar encontrar otro empleo y preferia ahorrar todo lo posible. No volvio a visitar al "rompe-corazones" - tambien conocido por estos lares como "Pocholo Michaels"- pero este se entero la situacion en la que estaba su ex-compañero. Y de que a el le esperaba el mismo trato encuanto volviera. Antes de que se reincorporara al trabajo decidio hacerle una visita a Triple H.

Cuando le dieron el alta se dirijo con las muletas a la casa de Paul, pero para su sorpresa, no abrio el, sino una deslumbrante muchacha de ojos verdes y pelo negro como la noche. Ella le dio la actual direccion de Triple H. Le costo mucho llegar hasta alli, pero llego. Se monto en el ascensor, preocupado.

-¿Que le ha pasado para que acave en un bloque de apartamentos como este? - se preguntaba. - ¿Tan mal esta?

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, salio y golpeo la puerta que le habian indicado. La puerta se abrio y un desmejorado Triple H aparecio en el umbral. Tenia el pelo grasiento y lacio, la gran mayoria de sus imponentes musculos habian desaparecido, unas grandes ojeras marcaban sus ojos y su ropa estaba desgastada y con alguna que otra mancha de grasa. Se quedaron observandose mutuamente durante unos instantes, uno sorprendido y el otro avergonzado.

-Te invitaria a pasar pero tengo la casa echa un desastre... - dijo Paul

-No me importa... - respondio Shawn

-¿Seguro?

El "rompe-corazones" asintio y Triple H se aparto con cierta verguenza. Michaels pudo ver las cajas de pizza en la mesa y el sofa, las revistas que estaban por doquier, el suelo necesitaba una limpieza urgente... en definitiva, el piso de un adolescente deprimido que se acaba de ir de casa de sus padres, pero no dijo nada y entro. Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos.

-¿Como estas? - pregunto Michaels.

Su interlocutor se encojio de hombros.

-Pregunta mas estupida - se recrimino Shawn - ¿no ves que esta fatal?

Se hacerco a el cojeando y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, quedando desequilibrado por su cojera. Triple H trato de sostenerlo, pero calleron ambos al suelo. Shawn encima y Paul debajo.

Quedaron unos segundos asi, luego, se besaron. Shaw acariciaba el pecho de Triple H con deleite y Paul la espalda del "rompe-corazones".

-¿No deberiamos ir a la habitacion? - susurro Triple H en la oreja de Michaels.

Este solo se hecho a reir y le volvio a besar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ala ya sabeis, si quereis mas dejar un comenterio - y decirselo a Andreika1990 -

En el siguiente capitulo habra lemmon - si es que Andreika llega a actualizar algo- osea - ¡que pijo me ha quedado! - sexo.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo es puro lemmon, dedicado a la que me propuso el reto: Andreika, amante del yaoi, y sobre todo, del lemmon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quedaron unos segundos asi, luego, se besaron. Shaw acariciaba el pecho de Triple H con deleite y Paul la espalda del "rompe-corazones".

-¿No deberiamos ir a la habitacion? - susurro Triple H en la oreja de Michaels.

Este solo se hecho a reir y le volvio a besar.

Paul se quito de debajo de Shawn con cierta dificultad. Su baja forma se notaba, y Michaels no estaba en su mejor momento. El "rompe-corazones" le miro con cierta decepcion, pensando que se habia arrepentido, pero Triple H le ayudo a levantarse y le guio a su habitacion, alli le tumbo sobre la cama y comenzo a besarle el cuello. Shawn respondio quitandole la camiseta y acariciando lentamente los musculos de su amante, escasos comparados con los de antes, pero nada mal para alguien que no se dedicaba a la lucha. Paul le imito y le saco la camisa, tirandola a un rincon - curiosamente la habitacion estaba mucho mas ordenada que el resto del piso -. Continuaron besandose, cada vez con mas pasion. A Triple H empezaba a molestarle el pantalon, asique se lo quito. No llevaba nada debajo. Shawn se quedo mirando el miembro de Paul.

-Valla herramienta... - murmuro.

Tenia razon, era enorme, y aun no estaba completamente empalmado. Triple H desabrocho el pantalon de Michaels con rapided, pero saboreando el momento. Los pantalones acabaron junto a la camisa. Paul volvio a besarle el cuello, pero esta vez fue bajando despacio hasta llegar al tanga que llevaba Shawn. Lo cogio con la boca y se lo fue bajando lentamente. El "rompe-corazones" sintio que iba a correrse sin que le hiciera nada mas. El tanga acabo junto con el resto de la ropa. Se quedaron uninstante mirandose a los ojos, luego Paul se incorporo, dejando libre a Michaels.

-¿No quieres...?

-No es eso... - le corto Triple H - tu aun no te has recuperado y...

-No me haras daño. - dijo Shawn con suavidad.

-Tienes razon - contesto con una sonrisa - porque yo no voy a hacerte nada. Me lo haras tu a mi.

Michaels le observo sorprendido mientras Paul se tumbaba boca abajo junto a el. Tardo unos segundos en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero en cuanto lo hubo entendido, se tumbo sobre el con cidado. Le acaricio la espalda con pasion, queria retrasar el momento, pero su cuerpo no podia resistir mas. Aviso a Paul y se introdujo despacio. Triple H apreto los dientes por el dolor. Michaels queria esperar a que se acostumbrara, pero su cuerpo le exigia que empezara ya. Trato de que las primeras envestidas fueran suaves, pero perdio el control enseguida. Ambos gemian cada vez mas. Triple H sentia la respiracion aguitada de su amante en la nuca, escitandolo. El ritmo se habia vuelto frenetico, sus jadeos y gemidos muy rapidos. Ambos empezaban a sentir que les faltaba el aire. Paul llego al climax y Shawn se le unio en el orgasmo al sentir como los musculos de Triple H se apretaron entorno a su miembro. El se corrio dentro de Paul, y este en las sabanas. Michaels salio con cuidado y se echo a su lado.

Triple H rio por lo bajo. Shawn se le quedo mirando sin comprender, hasta que el otro señalo a los pies de la cama. Entonces comprendio y se hecho a reir tambien.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, salvo por los calcetines.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, solo me queda informar que tardare un poco en colgar otro capitulo porque primero quiero terminar otra historia que tengo.

Gracias a Andreica y a PatryBigEvil por los rev.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento la tardanza, pero creo que os lo adverti... Este capitulo se lo dedico a Patri

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul desperto junto a Shawn, que aun dormia profundamente. Se fue a la ducha, se vistio y decidio recojer algo el piso. Normalmente no le importaba que estuviese hecho un desastre, pero ahora que lo veia era algo para escadalizarse. Empezo cojiendo las cajas de pizza y metiendolas en una bolsa, despues ordeno las cosas, barrio y frego el suelo, limpio el polvo... vamos, que adecento la casa. Cuando el "rompe-corazones" desperto, el estaba tirando la basura. Se levanto cojeando y alcanzo las muletas, busco al ex-luchador por el piso, incluso le llamo al movil que resulto que estaba en un mueble del pasillo. No sabia que hacer, si se iba, igual Paul se lo tomaba mal... o tal vez se habia arrepentido y por eso se habia ido, espererando no encontrarle cuando volviera... Ahora que lo pensaba, la segunda opcion le parecia mas probable. Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, esta se abrio, tirandolo al suelo.  
-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Paul ayudandole a levantarse.  
-Si... ¿donde estabas? - contesto Michaels

-He ido a comprar - dijo el ex-luchador señalando las bolsas que estaban en la puerta - Pense que te gustaria desayunar, pero si quieres irte... - añadio con un deje de tristeza.  
-No, es que me tenias preocupado - respondio sentandose en el sofa

Triple H sonrio y fue la cocina, para preparar el desayuno.  
-¿Sigues tomando el cafe como siempre? - pregunto desde la cocina  
-Si no he cambiado desde que tenia veinte años ¿porque iba a hacerlo ahora? - contesto riendo

-Tambien es verdad...

Paul termino en la cocina, lo puso todo en una bandeja y lo llevo al salon. Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y sirvio los cafes  
-¡No jodas que ahora eres camarero! - dijo Michaels medio riendo  
-No, nunca tuve paciencia para aguantar cierta gente. - contesto el tambien riendo.

Desayunaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien de que hablar, ni que hacer. Cuando terminaron se quedaron incomodos, sin mirarse.

-Respecto a lo de anoche... - comenzo Shawn

-¿Te arrepientes? - pregunto con algo de miedo el ex-luchador  
-No - respondio el "rope-corazones" dudando un poco - es solo que...

-Esto es muy extraño - termino Paul por el  
Michaels asintio en silencio, pero al cabo de un rato volvio a hablar.

-Te quiero... - susurro en voz baja, sin mirar a Triple H.

Este se quedo inmovil, confuso por lo que acababa de oir. Shawn sintio que se le caia el alma a los pies cuando su acompañante no respondia.

-Yo tambien... - contesto al fin Triple H

Se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reir. Por la tarde salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero por desgracia, se encontraron con Mc Mahon, que les lanzo una mirad de odio y se paro para hablar con ellos.

-Valla, valla... la feliz parejita. ¿Planeais destruir a alguna familia mas?

-Vince, las cosas estas cosas pasan. Nosotros no planearos enamorarnos - contesto Triple H

Mc Mahon sonrio cinicamente.

-Nos vemos en la empresa, Shawn...

Se fue de alli rapidamente, como si le asqueara ver a Paul y a Michaels juntos.

-Va a ser muy duro... - murmuro el "rompe-corazones" preocupado

-Si, pero yo estare a tu lado. - afirmo Triple H

Se miraron un instante y se besaron. Continuaron paseando, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Undertaker con sus hijos y su mujer en una cafeteria. Alli Paul resolvio la duda que tenia sobre el: realmente era muy buen actor. Decidieron no molestar y volver a casa, alli estuvieron viendo la television un rato, y despues de comer, fueron al cine. Se sentian bien el uno junto al otro asi que ¿porque separarse? Aquella noche se quedaron tranquilamente en casa, acabaron durmiendose abrazados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una pregunta ¿me lo parece a mi o esto se esta volviendo muy empalagoso? Ya lo sulocionare en el siguiente capitulo... y los que ya han leido algo mio sabran a que me refiero. Pero me temo que seguire tardando en actualizar.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, como os dije, este capitulo no es tan... ¿ñoño? ¿empalagoso? ¿cursi? ¿Disney? Un agradecimiento a todos los que esta... historia, por llamarla algo. Dadme vuestra opinion aunque no os guste porfavor, que quiero mejorar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul abrio los ojos. Le dolia todo por la postura en la que habia dormido. Se libero del abrazo de Shawn con suabidad y lo recosto en el sofa. Se levanto y estiro reprimiendo un bostezo, aun era pronto. Suspiro y se adecento un poco. Tapo a Michaels con una manta y le dejo una nota.

"He salido a pasear. Estas en tu casa, haz lo que quieras"

Salio por la puerta, estaba preocupado por su encuentro con Mc Mahon del dia anterior. Pensaba en lo que le habia hecho a el y no queria ni imaginarse que le haria al "rompe-corazones", pero no tenia otra cosa en la cabeza. En eso y en que pasaria con sus respectivas familias, se abecinaban problemas, casi podia sentirlo. Se sento en un banco y siguio pensando.

Shawn desperto un poco incomodo y confuso. Aquella no era su habitacion... ni su casa, y estaba convencido de haber dormido con alguien que no era su mujer... Poco a poco recordo lo ocurrido y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Miro a su alrededor buscando a Paul, pero no lo encontro y tampoco se oian ruidos por la casa. Se incorporo y se desperezo. Cuando fue a levantarse vio la nota. Suspiro y cojio las muletas para dirijirse a la ducha. El tambien estaba preocupado por lo que pasaria en el futuro proximo. Se metio como pudo en la bañera. Una vez dentro, quiso girarse para cojer el jabon y resvalo, golpeandose la nuca con el vorde de la bañera.

Paul se quedo un tanto sorprendido al ver la hora, era muy tarde. Se levanto rapidamente y casi corrio a casa, esperando no haber preocupado a Shawn. Cuando entro en el piso, oyo un golpe y acto seguido un gemido. Corrio un poco asustado al baño y se encontro a Michaels tirado en la bañera.

-¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto agachabdose a su lado e intentando ayudarle a levantarse.

-Que me he caido - respondio con un gruñido - Tranquilo, puedo levantarme solo - le dijo cuando el ex-luchador le paso un brazo por la cintura.

Paul no le hizo caso y trato de sosotenerle. Shawn se enfado sin saber muy bien porque.

-¡Maldita sea Paul, te he dicho que puedo solo! No soy un minusvalido ¿vale? - le medio grito.

-Yo solo queria ayudarte... - respondio Triple H algo sorprendido.

-¡Pues no necesito ayuda!

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas asi...

-¡Si hace falta! - dijo el "rompe-corazones" ya de pie. - ¡Puedo valerme por mi mismo!

-¿Sabes que te digo? ¡Que si vas a ponerte asi porque me preocupe por ti mejor dejo de hacerlo! ¡Que te den! - respondio Paul saliendo del baño con un portazo.

Michaels apreto los dientes y termino de ducharse. Cuando salio del baño, ya vestido, no vio a Paul por ninguna parte. Se sento en el sofa a esperara que Triple H volviese, sintiendose culpable por como le habia tratado. Ahora veia que solo se habia preocupado por el, pero es que desde le ingresaron en el hospital se sentia un inutil que no era capaz de hacer nada solo. Aunque Paul no tenia la culpa de nada. De pronto se fue la luz.

-Maldita sea... - murmuro Shawn poniendose en pie con ayuda de las muletas.

Creia recordar haber visto velas en la habitacion de Paul, asi que alli se dirigio con las muletas. Entro en la habitacion despues de golpearse y tropezar con todos los muebles, esquinas y alfombras. Despues tuvo que revuscar en los cajones a la luz del mechero. Cuando porfin dio con ellas y encendio unas cuantas, descubrio que no estaba en la habitacion de Paul, si no en el salon. Habia dado toda la vuelta al piso. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado, ya que no podia usar las muletas al tener las manos ocupadas. La pierna le fallo y las velas salieron despedidas. Una callo en las cortinas, y otra la alfombra. Prendieron casi al instante. Shawn trato de levantarse apoyandose en el armario que tenia detras, pero este cedio y se le callo encima, dejandolo inconsciente.

Paul volvio al cabo de un buen rato. Ya en el ascensor tuvo la sensacion de que habia algo extraño en el ambiente. Al abrir la puerta vio el resplandor de las llamas que provenia del salon. Corrio hacia alli y vio atraves del muro de fuego al "rompecorazones" inconsciente entre los restos del armario, que estaban empezando a prender. Le llamo, pero Michaels no podia oirle. Se mordio el labio, tenia que sacarlo de alli, pero no podia pasar atraves del fuego.

-¿Que hago? ¿que hago? - se pregunto en voz alta desesperado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ala, aqui teneis otro capitulo. Si lo se, soy cruel... ¿que pasara? Solo yo lo se, aunque tal vez los que ya me conozcan se hagan una idea... eso si, podeis darme todas las ideas que querais, os lo agradeceria. Que aunque ya tengo la trama general en mi mente, puedo intentar incluir las ideas que me deis.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por la espera, aquí tenéis otro capitulo, espero que haya merecido la pena. Por cierto, no pongo Flash back cuando haya uno porque confió en que sabréis a distinguirlos.

--

Paul volvio al cabo de un buen rato. Ya en el ascensor tuvo la sensacion de que habia algo extraño en el ambiente. Al abrir la puerta vio el resplandor de las llamas que provenia del salon. Corrio hacia alli y vio atraves del muro de fuego al "rompecorazones" inconsciente entre los restos del armario, que estaban empezando a prender. Le llamo, pero Michaels no podia oirle. Se mordio el labio, tenia que sacarlo de alli, pero no podia pasar a través del fuego.

-¿Que hago? ¿que hago? - se pregunto en voz alta desesperado

Shawn suspiro. Había salido casi ileso gracias a Paul. Recordaba haber entreabierto los ojos justo a tiempo para ver al ex luchador pasar corriendo a través del fuego, cubriendose con la chaqueta lo mejor que podía. También recordaba haberle llamado, y la media sonrisa de Paul al oirle  
-tranquilo, todo saldra bien - habia asegurado.  
Y habia empezado a quitarle lo que quedaba del mueble con las manos desnudas apesar de que algunos trozos ya ardian.  
El rompecorazones cerro los ojos con fuerza, casi podia ver como paul le habia liberado y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Justo entonces se derrumbo el techo. El ex luchador le había tirado de nuevo al suelo y le habia protegido con su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que recordaba Shawn es haber despertado en el hospital, hacia dos horas. No sabia nada de Paul y sentía que la angustia y la preocupación le carcomían por dentro. Los medicos y enfermeras se negaban a decirle nada, y estaba solo.  
Suspiro y se mordió el labio  
-Paul... ¿donde estas? - susurro al silencio  
Al cabo de otras dos horas, explicaron al rompecorazones lo que había ocurrido

Paul, al ver derrumbarse parte del techo pretejió a una de las personas que mas quería con su cuerpo. Sintió como aquellos pedazos se estrellaban contra su espalda y se rompían mientras el impacto de destrozaba un par de huesos. Se quito los escombros de encima y cojio al rompecorazones en brazos.

Trato de pretejerle mientras acercaba a la ventana. Rompio el cristal y la abrió. En la calle ya estaban los bomberos. Dejo a Michaels en brazos de un bombero que habia subido hasta allí con la escalera y cuando estaban bajando, el edificio se derrumbo. Con Paul dentro.

Las posibilidades de que estuviera vivo eran muy escasas.

Cuando estuvo solo, Shawn lloro. Era muy probable que el rey de reyes hubiera dado su vida por salvarle incluso después de cómo le había tratado. Se dejo llevar por la pena y la desesperación y permitió que sus sentimientos se desbordaran por sus ojos en forma de lagrimas hasta que volvio a dormirse.

Soñó que estaba con Paul, que el incendio nunca había sucedido. Que los dos estaban bien, juntos, felices.

Cuando desperto y vio sintio que una enorme decepción y la impotencia y la tristeza se hicieron mas profundas. Volvio a llorar.

Para su sorpresa, en ese momento entro nada mas y nada menos que Dave.

-eh Shawn… ¿estas bien.

El rompecorazones se limpio las lagrimas y asintio. Dave se sento a su lado y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto

-Paul… el… - las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer el rostro de Michaels.

Dave le apretó levemente el hombro en señal de apoyo, aunque consideraba que la reacción del rompecorazones habia sido un tanto exagerada

-Tranquilo, Paul estará bien. No e habra pasado nada a tu mejor amigo. – aseguro Dave.

Shawn guardo silencio. Vale, se habia acostado con Paul y le quería muchísimo pero ¿eran algo mas?

-El… es mas que mi amigo… no se que sentira el pero… yo le quiero. – dijo el rompecorazones tras unos instantes.

Dave se quedo de piedra y observo incrédulo a Michaels. Aparto la mano sin darse cuenta.

Shawn soporto la mirada de Dave, entendia su sorpresa. Batista se levanto de golpe.

-Oye… lo siento, me acabo de acordar de que tengo algo que hacer… - murmuro Dave algo nervioso

El rompecorazones le cojio la mano para detenerle.

-No sabia que fueras homofobo. – dijo serio.

-N-no lo soy… - Contesto Batista agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces porque te has puesto así?

-Porque… - Dave inspiro hondo y cerro los ojos – me gustas.


	7. Chapter 7

Heee vuuueeeltooo… Gracias a Andrea, que me recordó que tenia esta historia por aquí perdida xdddd. A ver que os parece el nuevo capitulo, tan corto como siempre. La verdad es que no le tengo mucho aprecio a este fic xd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn soltó la mano de Dave y se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

-Bueno… di algo - pidió Batista algo avergonzado

-Lo siento… pero yo… - comenzó el rompecorazones, pero fue interrumpido por un gesto del animal.

-Ya lo has dicho todo. No puedes corresponderme – dijo Dave con voz firme pero teñida de tristeza.

-Lo siento - repitió Michaels

Dave negó con la cabeza y salio de la habitación. Shawn se quedo mirando fijamente a la puerta. El y Batista siempre se habían llevado bien, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría gustarle. Se froto la cara.

Como si su vida no fuera ya suficientemente caótica.

Al cabo de unas horas, llego su mujer. Michaels no pudo más y le explico que estaba enamorado de Paúl. Tas una larga y violenta discusión, ella se marcho. El rompecorazones apretó los dientes y los puños con rabia. ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que se había enamorado de otra persona? ¿Por qué no le permitían ser feliz? ¿Es que había cometido algún crimen por haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo?

Después de varios días le dieron el alta médica a Shawn, aunque seguía lesionado. Lo primero que hizo el luchador fue ir a lo que quedaba del edificio donde vivía Paúl.

No estaba preparado para ver aquel montón de escombros del que todavía estaban rescatando heridos y cadáveres.

Se le callo el alma a los pies. Paúl seguía allí abajo, y ahora que veía con sus propios ojos la magnitud de la catástrofe, no pudo retener las lágrimas al perder toda esperanza.

Después de estar bastante tiempo llorando, fue a su casa, recogió sus cosas y las dejo en un hotel. En el bar de la recepción del hotel, comenzó a beber hasta que el camarero se negó a venderle más alcohol. Llego a su habitación a trompicones, y tras equivocarse varias veces, logro encontrarla y meterse en la cama.

Cuando despertó, le dolía todo, sobretodo la cabeza. No se movió de la cama. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para nada, y no solo por la resaca.

Paso los siguientes tres días allí, sin apenas cambiar de posición.

Al cuarto, llamaron a la puerta. Shawn se levanto de mala gana ante los insistentes golpecitos y abrió. Allí, en la entrada, estaba Dave Batista con expresión preocupada.

-Hola… - saludo el rompecorazones sin entusiasmo y con la voz ronca.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto El animal preocupado - Tienes un aspecto horrible…

-Gracias hombre - contesto Michaels irónico

-Lo siento… pero es que es verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ver como estabas… Me tenías preocupado.

Shawn suspiro.

-¿Y como quieres que este con lo que ha pasado?

-¿Sinceramente? Me gustaría que en vez de hundirte y autodestruirte de esta manera trataras de superarlo y seguir adelante - respondió Dave muy serio

El rompecorazones no supo que responder a eso. Batista tenia razón pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando alguien a quien quieres con toda tu alma y que lleva tanto tiempo a tu lado desaparece?

Dave apoyo las manos sobre los hombros de Shawn

-Por favor… No permitas que esto te destruya ¿O crees que a Paúl le gustaría verte así?

-No…

-Entonces rehazte

Shawn le miro a los ojos y asintió lentamente, sin mucha convicción.

-Venga, arréglate que te invito a comer - el tono de Batista no admita replicas - Te espero en recepción.

Tras un rato, Michaels bajo ya duchado. Afeitado y vestido. Dave le rodeo los hombros con uno de sus enormes brazos y le saco a la calle.

-Esto… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa - respondió el animal divertido.

Shawn le miro entre nervioso y confuso. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Tal vez no hubiera sido buena idea dejar que Batista, con lo que sentía por el, le invitara a cenar.


End file.
